


Overheard

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Finally Verse One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are overheard by a coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

Blaine groans and leans back into his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. It’s past 7:00 pm on a Friday, and he’s fairly certain he’s the only one still in the building He’d hoped that he’d be able to leave an hour ago, but then he’d realized that one of the interns had miss filed something, and he still had to go through a stack of resumes for the open position they’ve been trying to fill. Blaine just wants to go home to his boyfriend, wants to be able to sit across the table from Kurt while he eats dinner and then have long, drawn out sex with the man. God, the last time he had sex with Kurt that didn’t involve one of them yawning sleepily halfway through was one the night of their anniversary last month. Which was, coincidentally, the last time he was able to leave work on time. 

“Why, hello there, Mr. Anderson,” comes a playful voice from the door to his office. Blaine opens his eyes to find Kurt standing there, leaned up against the doorjamb. 

“Kurt,” Blaine breathes out. “Baby, what are you doing here?”

“I thought that I’d bring you dinner. You know, so you could enjoy it while it’s still warm for once,” the boy teases him as he crosses the room to where Blaine’s sitting. He hand’s Blaine the Tupperware container with something that smells delicious in it. Blaine sets in on his desk and pulls Kurt until he’s standing between Blaine’s knees. Kurt laughs as Blaine nuzzles into the soft fabric of Kurt’s sweater. 

“You’re too good to me. I love you,” Blaine says, looking up at Kurt. Kurt feels his heart skip a beat at the amount of love shining in his eyes. He leans down and presses a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, too, daddy,” Kurt replies, laughing when Blaine groans at the title. Kurt sits down on his boyfriend’s lap and runs his fingers teasingly up and down his chest. “I’ve missed you though,” he pouts.

“I know, baby,” Blaine tells his. “I’ve been bad lately. I’ll stay home all day tomorrow, I promise.”

Kurt sighs in contentment. “Good, because I’ve been a very good boy lately, and I deserve a reward.”

“Oh, yeah?” Blaine asks, moving to cup Kurt’s half hard cock through the fabric of his trousers. 

“Oh, daddy!” Kurt whines, loud and breathless. 

Blaine moves into kiss the boy in his lap when someone at his door knocks and clears their throat awkwardly. Both boys look up to find Todd, one of the employees that also works in Blaine’s department. 

“Shit,” Blaine mumbles as Kurt jumps up so swiftly that he almost head-butts Blaine in the nose.

“I have the file you were looking for,” Todd says. 

“Of course, I-“

“I’ll see you at home,” Kurt interrupts before rushing out of the room.

“Bye, Kurt,” Todd calls after his retreating form before turning back to Blaine, a smirk on his face. “Daddy?”

“We were just-“ Blaine starts before Todd holds one hand up, shushing him and hands the file over with his other hand.

“Don’t worry, boss,” Todd tells him. “You don’t owe anybody an explanation for what you do in the bedroom.” He’s halfway out the door when he turns and adds over his shoulder, “Or in your office when you think you’re alone.”


End file.
